


I’ll be there for you

by BrookeSwiftie



Category: Roseanne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeSwiftie/pseuds/BrookeSwiftie
Summary: Follow the Conner and the Healy Families though their triumphs and tribulations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  Maybe Baby**

 

 

 

 

**Darlene's POV**

 

I'm laying in bed at mom and dad's house. Something just doesn't feel right. I'm not feeling right. I find my way downstairs and wake mom up "What is it?" I motion for her tocome into the living room.

 

**Living Room**

 

Mom something is really wrong,I think we better go to the hospital.

 

**ROSEANNE'S POV**

 

Okay let me go tell your dad, and then we'll go. I head back into the bedroom. I see Dan laying on his stomach... I begin to shake him awake. Dan....Dan...Dan wake up. "Hmmmm"I'm taking Darlene to the hospital. He really wakes up hearing this. "What's wrong? Do I need to come?" No not now, I'll let you know when we get there. I kiss him and leave the room.

 

**HOSPITAL**

 

 

**DOCTOR THOMPSON'S POV**

 

We've ran some test, Darlene your blood pressure is through the roof. It appears that you have preeclampsia. "What does that mean for my baby?" We will start you on some medicine to help get your blood pressure down, and to help develop her lungs. I'm going to be honest if this doesn't work you'll have to deliver.

 

**ROSEANNE'S POV**

 

I can't let Darlene know how nervous I am, but let's be honest I'm terrified. What does that mean for the baby if she has to be delivered?I ask nervously. "If the medicine doesn't work the baby would do better on the outside at that point. At 28 weeks the baby is at a viable age." I'm holding Darlene's hand in shock at what I'm hearing. Well can you also give her some medicine for her headache? "I'll get a nurse in here right away."

 

**DARLENE'S POV**

 

Mom call David please call David. "I'll go call him right now. Will you be okay while I'm gone?" Please just go. Mom leaves the room I'm finally left alone with my thoughts.

 

My hands clutching my stomach. What are we going to do huh? You don't even have a name yet. Your nursery isn't done. Your daddy isn't here.You know growing up, I never wanted kids. I rub my belly as she kicks hard. But that all changed when I met your daddy. He made everything better. We can't wait to meet you, just not tonight okay? I say wiping the tears from my eyes as mom comes back into the room. "Are you okay?" I'm scared mom. She comes over and hugs me. "No matter what happens everything is going to be okay. David is on his way. He said he'll be here as soon as he can. I called everyone else. They are all on their way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 Daddy to be David

**David's POV**

 

 

I'm woken up by the ringing of my phone it's Mrs Conner. Why is she calling me at 5:15 am I ask myself. Hello I answer sleepily. "David you need to get here now, I had to bring Darlene to the hospital, the baby might have to be delivered."My eyes shoot open now. Is Darlene okay? "Just get here!" She tells me. I'm coming! I'll be there soon. Tell her I love her and I'll be there soon. 

 

I quickly get dressed and I'm out the door with in 10 minutes. 

 

I have a lot of things running through myhead at once. Like is Darlene okay? Is the baby okay? We don't have things ready for the baby yet. Her nursery isn't ready yet. She doesn't even have a name yet.

 

I know Darlene will be the best mom. But I constantly question weather or not I will be the best dad. I didn't have the best role model growing up, but now I have Mr Conner. My father has shown me what kind of man and father not to be.Mr Conner has shown me the kind of man and father that I want to be. I need them to be okay, do you hear me god.


End file.
